They Danced
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: Kitsune forgot her purse at the bar. But what else does she find there?


**Kailor: Inspired by an awesome song! If ya know it, give a WHOO!**

**Naruto: Sorry, guys but he's been in a really weird mood all week. Haha. **

**Kailor: WHOO!**

**Blaze: WHOO!**

**Nuriko: goes to get something for a headache**

"Shit." Kitsune sighed as Naru stepped onto the train. "Forgot my purse at that last gay bar."

"Well, you want to go get it?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll catch the next train."

"You sure?"

"Yep. See ya!"

"Bye!" The doors closed and Naru rode away. Kitsune smiled as she started back down the street.

Naru, even though she was straight, really enjoyed the gay bars with their lack of touchy-feely men and bad smells. When Kitsune had come out of the closet to her best friend, things had become much easier and open. Now they club hopped together, as friends.

Tonight had been awesome. Next to the dojo downtown an exceptionally good bar had opened up. The waitresses wore suits that were either excessively showy or extremely handsome. Quite a few had caught her eye earlier. One in particular.

She'd been tall, with short black hair and looked more handsome than the others with her plain suit. Kitsune grinned, remembering the wink she'd given the tall waitress as she took a drink off the tray.

Then she remembered seeing the girl behind the bar, spinning and pouring bottles with the speed and grace of an expert. Waitress and bartender?

Interesting.

She stopped on the Blue Sword's front step. The lights had dimmed but the door was unlocked. Maybe someone was still there. 

Kitsune pushed her way in, closing the door silently behind her.

The hallway was furnished with deep blue rugs and beautiful purple walls, black lights enhancing the long walkway. She opened another door and stepped into the main area. The dance floor was hard wood with scuffs and scratches from the wild night. The bar to her left stretched all the way across the room, the chairs and stools upside down on top of its lighted surface. The mirrors along the wall behind it reflected the ocean blue light the club seemed to emit. 

And there, in the middle of the floor, sweeping, was the waitress she'd been thinking about. 

Was it possible to forget how handsome someone was?

Hell yes.

The young bartender wore the same outfit as the others, but they could hardly compare. 

The black pants made her long legs seem to go on for miles, ending in gleaming, spotless, black shoes. The white button-up shirt accented her strong, broad shoulders perfectly. The tuxedo vest she wore over it was a deep indigo, sending her mind to the deepest part of the ocean. The collar of her shirt was unbuttoned a bit more than some of the others had been, but much more modest than the other select few. Unlike the other bartenders, she wore no tie. On her right hand, ring finger was a thick sapphire, pulsing with light. 

Her dark eyes met Kitsune's and she pushed her hair back, one sexily dark eyebrow rising. 

"I'm sorry, but we're closed." She said, her long lean body straightening to her full and impressive height. 

"Oh, I know. But I think I left my purse." Kitsune replied, breathless.

The bartender glanced over at the bar. "I put one back behind the bar." She jerked her thumb at it. "I bet it's probably yours."

Kitsune sighed in relief and smiled. The younger woman smiled back, beckoning her closer. 

The fox watched her round the counter and point at a green and blue purse just out of Kitsune's reach.

"That's mine." The bartender snapped it open and pulled out her wallet, flipping it to the ID. 

"What's your name?" She asked, leaning one perfectly rounded hip against the counter. 

"Mitsune Konno. But everyone calls me Kitsune." Kitsune answered. 

"I can't imagine why." The girl laughed, winking. "Nice picture though."

"Oh, no it isn't. I was having a horrible hair day."

"No, really. It looks good. Your hair was longer then. And it's better than mine." She pulled her wallet from her back pocket and slid it down the bar. Kitsune caught it and opened the flap. This girl was crazy! She looked great! Suddenly, she noticed the name.

"Motoko Aoyama? Doesn't your family own the dojo next door?"

"And the bar we're in right now, yes." Motoko smiled.

"So you're, like, a trained martial artist? Like Chuck Norris?" Kitsune exclaimed, excited to meet someone like her favorite American butt-kicker. 

"Still training actually. In martial arts, yes, but this is more my thing." She dropped Kitsune's wallet back into the purse and reached under the counter. From there she revealed a long encased katana with red tassels where the sheath met the hilt. 

"Whoa! You're like Ruroni Kenshin! Except female. And cuter." Motoko laughed, leaning her hands on the counter as Kitsune took the sword to examine it.

"Well Ruroni Kenshin had red hair, too." Motoko said. 

"Well, if I'm not mistaken…" Kitsune put the sword down to take another look at Motoko's ID again. "You had a red streak right here. And long hair. Oooh." 

"Did I?" Motoko leaned up over the counter, folding her arms on the bar. 

"Yeah, see?" Kitsune scooted closer and showed her. 

"Oh, wow. I forgot about that. My friend, Su put it in. Man, I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Is this her?" Kitsune grabbed the edge of the picture under it and pulled it out.

"Ah! No, wait!" Motoko grabbed for the picture. Kitsune dodged, trying to get a good look at the little girl in the photograph. 

"Gimme that!" Motoko was practically on the bar by now, reaching. Kitsune stepped away, grabbing the bartender's grasping hand to keep it away and holding the picture over her head.

"No, no, no. It's mine now." She giggled. Then she looked at the photo. "Oh my god! Is that you?"

"No, it's not!" Motoko protested, unable to hide her blush.

"Look at your little pink dress! Aw!"

"It's not me! Give it!"

"No!"

"Gimme!" Motoko swung her long legs over the bar so that she was sitting on it. Kitsune squeaked as the bartender yanked her closer. 

She felt herself go slightly numb as Motoko's face loomed before hers. The taller girl hadn't meant to pull that hard. Both were silent, staring at each other, smiles slowly fading from their faces. Motoko still held Kitsune's wrist.

Suddenly, the fox realized that her other hand had unwittingly settled on the young bartender's thigh. 

Was Motoko moving closer? A thrill shot through her, making her whole body shiver. Their lips were just inches apart…

"Hey, Moto!" They jumped apart, still somewhat dazed. The deep male voice had come from the back. "I'm leaving! You're the last one here, so don't forget to lock up when you head out!"

"Ok, Kailor. Good night!" Motoko called back. 

"Night!" A door shut somewhere. 

She looked back at the fox.

Kitsune felt herself blush, grateful for the dimmed lights. She handed the picture back to Motoko without a word. The taller girl smiled, placing it back in her wallet and returning it to her back pocket. She reached behind her and grabbed Kitsune's purse, holding it out. Kitsune reached for it. 

And Motoko pulled it away. 

She swung her legs like a kid on a bridge and shook the purse in front of Kitsune's face. 

"You'll only get this back on one condition." The bartender reached behind the bar and flipped a switch. 

A slow but catchy beat filled the room, making Kitsune want to move. 

Motoko slid from the bar, holding out a hand in askance. 

And they danced. It may have seemed weird, being the only two out there, under normal circumstances.

But this was not normal. 

This was a page torn from a fantasy novel, a scene out of a sweet romance movie, a breath of air under water…

It was amazing and she wanted this to only be the first time.

They'd started off with her hands on Motoko's broad shoulders and Motoko's on her hips. 

After a few minutes that last bit of decent space between strangers disappeared. 

Kitsune's arms slid around Motoko, her fingers playing with the strands of black hair at the bartender's nape. Motoko's hands were resting on her lower back, her right cheek pressed to Kitsune's, her eyes closed.

They moved slowly, rocking with the beat, minds completely empty of all responsibilities or cares.

They continued dancing long after the music had ended…


End file.
